The present invention relates to a lamp frame assembly and relates more particularly to such a lamp frame assembly which can be conveniently set up into a desk lamp, a floor lamp or a wall lamp.
According to conventional manufacturing methods, a lamp is specifically designed for a single purpose. Once a lamp is made, it is specifically provided for use as a desk lamp, a floor lamp or a wall lamp. The present invention is designed to provide a lamp frame assembly which can be conveniently alternatively set up into a desk lamp, a floor lamp or a wall lamp. According to the present invention, a lamp frame assembly is generally comprised of a base, a supporting frame connected to said base by a coupling device, a connecting frame assembly angularly adjustably connected to said supporting frame at an opposite end by a locking device, and a lamp holder angularly adjustable connected to said connecting frame assembly at an opposite end by a locking device. The base has a sleeve for fastening the coupling device the length of which is determined according to the purpose of the lamp frame assembly, i.e. a short sleeve is made on the base for connecting the coupling device so that the lamp frame assembly is set up into a desk lamp, or an elongated sleeve is made on the base for connecting the coupling device so that the lamp frame assembly is set up into a floor lamp. Further, the base can be a wall fixture which incorporates the supporting frame, the connecting frame assembly and the lamp holder into a wall lamp.